War-Torn South
by Archangel507
Summary: In the Sequel to "Welcome to the Commonwealth.", Nate Logan, General of the Minutemen, must journey away from his Home Territory to confront the Remnants for the Damage they've caused. Far into the South of Post-Apocalyptic America, He braves the Gator Keys and the Metropolis of Miami. But He's not alone... (Dead, Sorry Mates)
1. Chapter 1

**[December 22, 2289]**  
 **[New Reno]**

* * *

This was it. New Reno, Many many years later. The Chosen One surveyed the area, their long gray hair whipping in the wind. Their cybernetics creaking as they walked. He entered the Town that was a second home for them 48 years ago. It looked like shit then, it still does. He steadily walked through the streets, ignoring the advances of the whores and temptations drug dealers.

" _I had a wife._ " He said to the Hookers.

" _Never Again._ " He told the Drug Dealers.

The 67 year old kept walking. He had done all this before.

But he was on a Mission. He had to find Her. But to find Her...He had to find Him.

From what he knew, the Wright Family took over New Reno about 10 years ago, but The Bishop Family still were held in high regard.

He stopped by Salvatore's Bar for a pint before continuing on to the Shark club. Almost immediately after entering, a Mobster sneered at the Elder entering his turf. " _Someone should put you down, Old Dog._ "

The Chosen One promptly smashed his fist into the man's throat before hoisting him up, very literally choking him to death and bringing him a good 2 feet off the floor.

Of course, Clicks of safeties going off interrupted the assault as various Mobsters attempted to help their friend.

" _I've dealt with Morons like you on a regular basis._ " The Elder growled, tightening his grip. " _I suggest you back the hell off and bring me Leon Bishop._ "

The Mobsters looked at one another with uncertainty. Murmurs of " _Who is this guy?_ " and " _What should we do?_ " were passed around. The Chosen one slammed the strangled Mobster into a wall.

" _Bishop!_ " He Snarled. " ** _NOW!_** "

" _He isn't here, Kyle._ " A familiar woman said, walking from behind the Mobsters, wearing a leather jacket over a fine dress, her hair dyed blonde to hide the gray seeping through.

" _Angela._ " Kyle said flatly. " _Surprised your still alive, even with the Drugs and Booze._ "

She shrugged. " _I quit after Leon was born._ " She sighed. " _Can you let the guy go?_ "

Kyle dropped the Mobster who scrambled away, cursing repeatedly. Soon, the Club dipped back into order with people returning to their tables and posts. Angela took Kyle's hand, surprised at it's roughness, and led him to the Backroom.

As soon as they were out of sight, he ripped his hand away from her. " _Don't you dare touch me again._ " He spat.

" _I understand._ " The Mob Woman said, sitting down for a Cigarette. " _But your hands are oddly rough for a man who supposedly lives and runs a Utopia. I hear New Arroyo is nice this time of year._ "

Kyle scowled. " _I've spent 2 years up North In Alaska. Getting back into the Swing of Things._ " He stretched his arm, the Cybernetic Joint swiveling. " _They found this Exosuit to help me move better, but it doesn't have many uses inside a Mansion._ "

He dropped his arm. " _Plus, I'm looking for someone. and Only My son would know where She is._ "

Angela looked at him for a moment, seeing little of the 19 year old who visited her all those years ago. " _He's down in the **Gator Keys.**_ " She answered. " _Last I heard, He wanted to get some profit off the Trade route between **Ami** and **Orleans**._ "

And just like that, He left. Angela watched him go without a word, chuckling to herself. He didn't look the same, but he acted the same.

* * *

 **[East Coast, The Castle.]**

A force of about 100 Mini-Nukes had eradicated Spectacle Island. Attempted Rescue efforts were shut down instantly, going on the remains of the island was suicide, even with Power Armor or a Hazmat suit.

Instead, the Brotherhood listed the Prydwen to float over the Island, just outside the Radioactive Hotspot Area of Effect.

With Vertibirds flying down to observe Damage for only a minute before retreating. It wasn't much, but it helped anyway. The Minutemen cut the knot by sending in Sentry Bots, Assaultrons, and Eyebots to inspect the area.

Nate Logan, General of the Minutemen, was doing his damnedest to help. But all he could do was wander aimlessly, His heart was telling him to fly far away to the North, in hopes to find something...

Any trace of Shaun.

Lost to him once again.

At the end of the day, he just sat in his Office in the Castle listening to the Reports.

" _The Prydwen just returned to the Airport._ " Preston said. " _Both their reports and our Robots say that anyone who survived the Explosion, however unlikely, is a feral now._ "

The Document lay scattered across Nate's desk, he stared at it indifferently. Images of Death and Decay filled his mind, snapping him into attention.

" _We'll have to address this._ " Preston sighed.

Nate stood up abruptly. " _Then Address it._ " He walked out of the room, a look of pure determination on his face. He found Catherine and Bray in the Courtyard, talking with some Brotherhood Paladins.

" ** _Attention!_** " He barked, they both turned in surprise, the Paladins saluting.. " _Get a Vertibird Ready for long Distance travel, approximately 30 miles along the coast, possibly 40 if we have to search._ "

He turned to Bray and Catherine. " _As for you two, Your coming with me. Get up to the Landing Platform, I'll be up there soon._ "

They only nodded in response, he walked off towards the armory.

" _What was that?_ " Bray muttered in confusion. " _I mean, I've done the whole Roaring Rampage of Revenge, but Jesus, He's being so damn sophisticated about it._ "

Catherine shrugged. " _Whatever, I kinda don't want to stick around anyway._ "

" _True._ " Bray agreed.

* * *

 **[5 Hours later.]**

Bray rubbed his wrist, the absence of his Pipboy making his wrist feel awkward. Catherine seemed to agree, shaking her hand in discomfort.

Nate had come by to give them new Pip-Boys, the 3000 Mk IV series to replace their old 3000's.

The device felt like Plastic, lightweight yet still bulky. The two wanderers slipped theirs on, spending the next 5 minutes transferring their Information from their old Pip-boys to the new ones.

" _You can play games on this!?_ " Bray asked dumbstruck. " _Hell yeah! I'm gonna waste Hours on this!_ "

" _64kb RAM?_ " Catherine muttered. " _This is a shit computer._ "

The doors opened, and in walked Nate, clad in a less bulky version of his Marine Armor, painted Jet black with a Cybernetic frame similar to a Power Armor Frame interconnecting the armor pieces. He wore a Helmet that looked like a mix between a Pilot's Helmet and a Motorcycle Helmet, also Jet Black. The Visor on it was shuttered, with Nate's face exposed. A pair of dog-tags hung from a necklace.

Bray just stared. " _How long have you had THAT!?_ " He yelled. " _You could've used that days ago!_ "

" _This is a rare Black Operative Exosuit, Miniature Power Armor if you will. It dates back before the War, I think People on the West Coast still use them._ " Nate Explained, waving a hand over himself for emphasis. " _I tested them back before the War, the Helmet is an Original however._ "

" _What does it do?_ " Catherine inquired.

" _It's similar to Bray's Ranger Helmet, It is connected to a Database and Scanner, and it includes several Vision modes._ "

He reached up and pressed a button on the Helmet's side, the Helmet's Visor clamped down, forming a smooth dome-like surface, blacked out to completely obscure Nate's face.

" _You look like a futuristic space marine._ " Bray chuckled. " _Just don't go destroying a Solar System Confederation or something. We might want in too._ "

* * *

 **[That was a Jab at Infinite Warfare. Say, doesn't Nate's armor look familiar?]**

* * *

" _Wouldn't dream of it._ " Nate replied.

" _Oh it comes with a hood._ " Catherine observed, grabbing the fabric and flipping it over the Helmet, giving Nate a Futuristic Assassin look. " _Wow, that's pretty intimidating._ "

The General flipped the hood off, the helmet opening back up. " _You need to work on your sarcasm._ " He deadpanned.

A Minutemen walked in. " _General! Your Verti-Bird is waiting!_ "

All three Wanderers nodded, rushing off to the Landing Platform.

Surprisingly, Deacon was waiting for them, sitting on a pile of crates. He stood up up seeing them

" _Hey, Nate._ " The Master of Disguise greeted, smoking a cigarette. " _Damn you look awesome, Black's a good color for you. Anyway, Desmonda told me to give this to you._ "

He reached down, grabbing a Gauss Rifle sitting at his feet. He hoisted the large weapon into Nate's arms, who easily lifted it.

" _I'm seeing some Modifications._ " Nate observed, turning the weapon over to inspect it.

" _Yep, Tinker Tom modified to to shoot Railway Spikes. He put like 5 fusion cores in there that electrify the Spikes. Same kick as a 2mm EC, but with the added bonus of skewering somebody._ " Deacon shrugged. " _No kill like overkill as they say._ "

" _Damn Right._ " Nate handed off the weapon to Bray, who could lift it with some difficulty. Deacon perked up. " _Oh yeah, Here._ " He reached down, pulling out a pistol from his holster. " _I know you want me to keep it, but it might help you._ "

Nate took the _Deliverance_ , putting it in his spare holster on his left hip. " _We don't know what's up there Deacon, but thanks._ "

With that, The General and Co hopped aboard the Verti-Bird as it took off.

* * *

 **[31 Miles North.]**

It was Night time when they arrived, the Verti-Bird Pilot used a makeshift Radar to detect the Plane's black box. A search light lit up the coast in search.

Nate stepped away from the Minigun, crouching down on the edge. Holding on to the hand strap, he pressed the button on the side of his helmet, the visor clamped down. Night vision kicking in as he scanned the beaches.

" _We got a signal!_ " Catherine called from the cockpit. " _To the North-West!_ "

" _That Doesn't help._ " Bray snarked. " _There's nothing but water to the East and nothing but land to the West!_ "

Catherine shot him a glare. " _Then look to the West!_ "

Nate shifted his gaze to the Mainland, scanning the Hills and valleys. A glint of light caught his eye. This was his cue, throwing on his hood, he jumped.

His suit's cybertics boosted his leap, sending him careening across water and towards the coast. He met the sand, rolling forward and stopping himself with the flat of his hand in a 3 point landing pose, super-hero style.

" _Damn, that's pretty awesome._ " Bray admitted from above, the Verti-bird turning around to land. " _Killer on the knees though._ "

Nate stood up, withdrawing a Magnum in his right hand. He flexed his left wrist, a Blade extending from underneath his Pip-Boy, gliding past his knuckles.

" _...What._ " Bray gawked. " _What. The. Fuck._ "

" _What is it?_ " Catherine asked worried.

" _He's gotta a fucking Super suit! It has a bladed gauntlet and Jump boosts and shit!_ " The Courier ranted. " _Why hasn't he used this before!?_ "

* * *

 **[Somebody's Jealous!]**

* * *

The Familiar crackling of a Stealth Boy echoed as Nate faded into thin air, a mechanical thump followed as the last traces of his presence lept into the forest.

" _Okay, I'm done._ " Bray sighed, observing the landscape. " _Man, those trees are damn tall._ "

" _Has Nate been up here before?_ " Catherine wondered aloud. The Pilot shrugged. " _Sentinel Logan has been many places and has mapped many more._ " He scratched his chin as he did a hairpin turn mid-flight. " _I think he has mapped places along the coast, including this place. Perhaps he brought his armor along because it was adapted to this enviroment._ "

" _Or, Because it's intimidating as fuck._ " Bray muttered.

The Pilot shrugged once more. " _That too._ " He brought the Verti-Bird down, landing in a clearing of trees just a few feet from where Nate disappeared.

Bray and Catherine disembarked, observing the area. Bray stared at where Nate had stood, following an invisible path mid-air and into the woods. " _Computer says he lept to the trees, I assume his Blade counts as a climbing tool._ " Bray said, hand placed on his hip.

Gunshots in the distance made them jump.

" _Huh, I thought the Black was meant for Stealth._ " Catherine frowned.

" _Probably is._ " Bray replied, walking towards the trees. " _It's terrifying when your in a firefight and your enemy just vanishes. Puts you on edge quick._ "

As they journeyed through the forest, they noticed a column of smoke spiraling into the air, only one however.

" _Shouldn't a plane crash have more smoke?_ " Catherine muttered. Bray nodded, an explosion in the distance shaking the leaves from the trees. " _Damn, He's tearing them up._ "

Bray honestly couldn't blame him, breaking out your strongest armor and weapons to completely curbstomp the people responsible for your misery. He had done that before, and he felt no different afterwards. The Person he was looking for was killed, and killing those responsible didn't change that.

Nate on the other hand...Shaun was still alive, Maybe. He had something to Fight for. Bray respected that.

" _There it is._ " Catherine pointed ahead, Bray looked up to see the sight of the crashed Plane that they saw back at the airport.

A lone guard stood there, wearing a sleevless combat vest. He was waving his gun around in fear, eyes wide with terror. He saw them approach and whipped the firearm in their direction.

" _Stop!_ " He cried. " _Stop right there!_ "

They did, exchanging looks of amusement, before continuing.

" _I-I mean it!_ " He yelled, raising his rifle. " _I'll shoot you both dead! I'll-_ "

And like a fucking Ninja, Nate flew in from behind, smacking him with the flat of his blade. The man recovered rather quickly, bringing his rifle to bear. He managed to fire off a shot, which bounced harmlessly off Nate's armor. The General denied him a second shot however, grabbing the Barrel and headbutting him. He yanked the gun from his grasp, ejecting the magazine and pulling the bolt back hard, breaking it before tossing the now useless gun away.

He turned back to the man, who swung his fist at him. Nate promptly caught it, socking him in the gut. He shived him in the shoulder, spinning him around and into the Plane's side, before swiftly rushing in and smashing his head into paste with his knee.

" _Nice._ " Bray approved, giving a sarcastic thumbs up. Nate ignored him, his arm blade returning to it's sheath. He motioned for them to follow, heading to where the door would be. As they made their way around, they came across the destruction and death Nate had wrought when he appeared.

As they passed a wounded, struggling mook impaled against a tree, Nate promptly withdrew his gun and blasted said mook's head off.

" _Umm..._ " Bray narrowed his eyes. " _How many..?_ "

" _Eight._ " Nate replied, just as he said it, another rushed him carelessly shooting his pistol. Nate's response was to headshot him without even looking.

He turned to find Catherine and Bray staring at him. He shrugged. " _Nine._ "

They finally came across the door, which was closed. Nate didn't even seem to care, nonchalantly ripping it open. They climbed into the Plane, looking down the row of seats. A large hole at the very back on the opposite side of where they were.

Nate eyed the opening. " _Find the Black Box, I'll check the perimeter._ "

He cloaked once more.

Catherine walked down to check the back of the plane, where flight recorders were usually.

" _Wait._ " Bray called after, looking at the cockpit. " _Scanner is detecting the signal in the cockpit..._ "

" _A black box isn't in the cockpit._ " Catherine countered.

" _Exactly._ " Bray growled, drawing his revolver. His computer didn't detect anyone inside, but it was better safe than sorry.

He kicked the door in...Only to find the Black Box sitting off to the side, already open as the pilots lay strewn about.

" _Someone obviously tampered with it._ " Bray said, kicking one of the pilots to confirm he was dead. He was. " _Better tell Nate._ "

" ** _CATHERINE!_** " Nate yelled from outside. " ** _GET OUT HERE NOW!_** "

* * *

Nate walked through the debris, overturning pieces of it in hopes of finding any survivors.

Nothing, no Minutmen or BOS. There was nobody here.

" _h-help..._ " A ragged voice coughed, making Nate swivel around, gun at ready. A hand was buried half-way in a pile of junk.

" _Shit._ " Nate breathed, holstering his gun and rushing to the survivor's aid. He effortlessly lifted the Debris off of him, the General looked down, shocked at who was under there.

" _Macready!?_ " Nate exclaimed, ripping the rest of the debris off of him and kneeling next to him.

" _N-Nate?_ " The Mercanary coughed. " _...D-Do me a f-favor and...don't tell...Duncan a-about this...Alright?_ "

Nate chuckled. " _I won't, Jesus you got messed up._ " His HUD wasted no time in scanning him. He was shot twice, once in the abdomen and again in the side of the head. It only grazed him, but the shock knocked him unconcious.

" _Oh...Nah, this isn't much._ " He chuckled, looking down at himself. " _I-It hurts like hell though._ "

His eyes glazed over. Nate cursed and shook him awake.

" _Don't even think about it, Macready._ " Nate scowled. " _I ain't loosing anyone else._ "

" _Nate..._ " Macready mumbled, eyes drooping. " _It was...K-Kellogg._ "

" _What?_ " Nate breathed in disbelief. " _What do you mean it was Kellogg!? He's dead!_ "

No response.

" _Macready! Goddammit!_ " The Mercenary was unconscious. " ** _CATHERINE! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!_** "

The Lone Wanderer rushed out from the plane and sliding down into a pile of debris. She scrambled out and towards Nate, gasping as she saw Macready.

" _Omigosh, Macready!?_ " She yelped, sliding to her knees across from Nate.

" _You need to heal him, now!_ " Nate instructed her.

" _No shit!_ " She cursed back, pulling out a Stimpack and some Bandages from her pack. Injecting him next to his stomach wound first, then wrapping some bandages around his head, covering the side that was damaged in white cloth.

Macready stopped breathing.

* * *

 _ **GASP!**_ **Macready is Dead!**

 **Or is he? :3**

 **It really depends if I feel like it or not. Right now, It's a BIG meh.**

 **Nate's (and by Extension, Kyle's) armor is a combination of a Exosuit (Think like Advanced Warfare, just without the shitty story and gameplay.), the Hooded Archer girl from Black ops 3 and the Soldier on the front cover of Infinite Warfare (Look at the Title Picture)**

 **Or, for Fallout Fans, It's basically a heavily armored Cross between the Chinese Stealth Suit and the Stealth Suit Mk ll with a blacked out visor and hood.**

 **I haven't played Infinite Warfare, so...Whatever. I just like the Armor, it looks cool.**

 **I was playing New Vegas and actually discovered the _Bladed Gauntlet_ WAS a Real thing and not an Assassin's Creed Mod or anything.**

 **Luckily, I have experience with writing those.**

 **But before you think I'm gonna ruin the fic with those elements. I won't, It'll be Fallout at it's core. With some more jabs along the way. :3**

 _ **Remember! Everyday is a Good Day!**_

* * *

 **F.A.Q.**

 **-Introducing: The Chosen One, AKA _Kyle Lively_**

 **-Nate's Armor was a side Project of his. It was originally a Modified Chinese Stealth Suit, it evolved into two separate incarnations. The Stealth Suit MK ll and Nate's Armor. Nate kept it in an Safe buried in his back yard before the bombs, which he uncovered after dealing with the Institute and has been modifying it for 2 years. It harnesses the Cyber-Punk theme people thought Fallout 4 would have.**

 **- _Ami_ and Orleans are the Post-Apocalyptic Miami and New Orleans respectively. Both got their names in the same way as the Pitt, their Highway signs were burnt or crossed out to only show their new names. Ami is more or less the same, run by Mafia and such. Orleans was flooded and is similar to Venice, with streets of water and travel mostly by boats. They trade via Brahmin Caravans, Boats, and...Horses.**

 **-Bray is totally jelly. I'd be too though. You know how I said Bray was the Fallout equivalent of Red Hood from Batman? Nate took his place. Vigilante Executions for everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Macready?_ " Catherine gasped, hands placed on her old friends still chest. " _Macready!?_ "

The whole sense of dread and loss threatened to overpower Catherine, but she stayed determined.

" _Your not dying yet, you Mungo..._ " She whispered through gritted teeth. She pulled out a Stimpack, Med-X, Buffout, Psycho, and a Empty syringe. Injecting the Stimpack, Med-X, and Psycho into the Buffout bottle, than shaking it well, She then drew the mixed liquid into the empty syringe.

She held the oddly-colored mix over Macready, for both her and Nate to see. " _Cross your fingers._ " She said, jamming the syringe into the Mercenary's chest.

The Syringe emptied of it's contents and was soon taken out and discarded. Nate and Catherine both watched and waited in agonizing silence.

...Breathing.

Macready lept up from his lying position coughing like mad, before jumping to his feet.

" ** _AAHHH!_** " He yelled in restrained pain. " ** _WHO THE FUCKIN-FRICKING-FRELL!?_** "

" _Language, Macready._ " Nate chuckled, standing up.

" ** _WHO HAS BEEN PUNCHING MY CHEST!?_** " He screamed, walking impatiently in circles. " ** _MY CHEST IS FUCKING POUNDING LIKE FUCKING BONGO DRUMS!_** "

" _It's called a Heartbeat._ " Catherine deadpanned.

" _Did you just half-ass an Adrenaline Dose?_ " Nate inquired. " _I didn't know you could do that._ "

Catherine shrugged. " _Bray taught me some Craazy shit._ "

 **TWANG** _ **!**_

They both turned to the Rampaging Macready who had just kicked a piece of Debris the size of a Basketball across the ground, hurting his foot in the process.

" _ **RAAAAH!**_ " He yelled, the last of the rush wearing down. He eventually just slumped back against the exterior of the Plane.

Catherine knelt down beside and tended to the bandages. " _You need to stay alive Macready, Your no good to us dead, you Mungo._ "

" _You're the Mungo._ " Macready smiled weakly, cringing as the pain returned.

Nate paced back in forth in front of them, seemingly deep in thought. " _Macready, you said Kellogg did this?_ "

The Merc nodded. " _Yes, or at least someone looking like 'em._ " He shrugged. " _I only met him once after all; Bald with a metal brace on his arm?_ "

Nate frowned. " _That's him. God Dammit._ " His faceplate folded back, allowing him to rub his forehead. " _How did he survive being Atomized at Point Blank Range?_ "

" _Wow._ " Catherine mused, stitching up Macready's face. " _What did you do? Unload a Mini-Nuke in his fa-_ "

" _Yes._ " Nate replied simply. " _They wanted me to retrieve part of his brain afterward, that made me laugh. Luckily, said part was cybernetic and had survived the blast._ "

While Nate pondered the possibilities and Catherine patched Macready up, the Mercenary continued his story.

" _The Last thing I remember is talking with a Pilot, then waking up in the wreckage...I Stumbled through the Crash looking for Shaun, only to find him being carted off to a Verti-Bird by Soldiers, with Kellogg behind him._ "

" _Did he look different?_ " Nate inquired. Macready Shrugged.

" _Dunno, Maybe. It's been two years after all. He asked me If I knew who he was, I said yes, he said 'Good.' and Shot me in the stomach before shooting me again, luckily that bullet missed I think. I passed out after some Debris collapsed on top of me._ "

Catherine turned his head to the side, hissing through her teeth. " _Umm...Can you see anything out of your left eye?_ "

" _Uuh...No? Why?_ " Macready replied, sounding worried at her tone.

" _Shit, The bullet's still in there._ " She muttered. " _That won't do any of us good._ "

" _Welcome to the Club, Macready._ " Bray snickered, walking out of the Plane, staring at his Pip-Boy intently. " _I've got the Black Box records...Something's off about them._ "

He pressed a button on his Pip-Boy, transferring the Data to Nate's. The General read the columns of text. " _They flew to Ami? Miami? Why..._ " He muttered. " _Why would they fly all the way there? Is there even anything left there?_ "

Bray frowned. " _I don't know, but It might be our best bet for finding Shaun and putting down the Remnant._ "

" _So that's what you've been up to?_ " Macready chuckled. " _Fighting wars again, Nate?_ "

" _Been good at it, so why stop?_ " Nate reread the Data, another file was sent to his Pip-Boy, opening it up revealed Schematics. " _What're these?_ "

" _Those are schematics for a Jet-Powered Vertibird._ " Bray stated Simply. " _Or as I like to call it, a VTOL. Speaking of which._ "

An ear piercing whine ripped through the Night air as a dark figure zoomed across the sky. A vertibird-like jet with a streamlined appearance landed in a clearing a few feet away.

" _There's my ride. I'd recommend you give that to the Brotherhood, Dr. Mobius sends his regards._ " Bray stated smugly, walking off towards the Verti-bird. " _I shall return!_ "

" _Wait, Where is he going?_ " Nate asked, watching the Courier board the VTOL and take off.

" _He's got connections in the Gator Keys, Probably going to contact them._ " Catherine suggested, fishing into her pack.

Nate nodded, grabbing a flare from his belt and snapping it, tossing it to the side as the Red smoke billowed out.

Catherine however, pulled out a device that didn't look man-made. Before Nate could ask, she quickly explained. " _I need to get that bullet out of his head, Also That bullet that hit his stomach fragmented; I'll need to perform surgery, and I have a facilities just for it._ "

Before Nate could ask _Where_ , She stabbed the Device into the ground, 3 prongs digging into the Dirt. The Device beeped and Catherine and Macready disappeared in a flash of light. The device, obviously a Beacon, falling over and fizzling out.

Nate stared into the Sky, now standing alone. " _Alien Tech. Old World Tech._ " He mused, Visor clamping shut. " _They're trying to one up me._ "

He pivoted on his heel and looked up to the hovering Verti-Bird, He lept, his jump boosted, and landed inside.

" _Sir?_ " The Pilot inquired. " _Where are your Companions?_ "

" _On their own ways home, Soldier._ " Nate replied, squatting next to the Minigun. " _Now Take **us** Home._ "

The Pilot nodded " _Yes sir._ "

* * *

 **[Bray's Personal VTOL]**

The cockpit door slid open, Bray stepped through and sat in the Co-Pilot's chair. The Pilot chair unoccupied, the Flight stick moving on it's own.

" _Lucky 38, Max Speed._ " Bray ordered, the VTOL noticeably speeding up. " _Yes Man, You there?_ "

" _Sure am, Boss!_ " The Goofy AI replied. " _And I'm not alone. Mrs._ _Santangelo would like to speak with you._ "

A sound of a crash over the Com made Bray jump. " ** _BRAAAY!_** " Veronica yelled, causing the Courier to wince. " _Where are you!?_ "

" _On my Way, Sweetheart._ " He replied quickly, trying to work Damage control. " _I need to talk with Swank, Can you call him up to my Office? I'll be there in about 2 hours._ "

" _Sure, Mister President._ " She snarked. " _Would you like some Tea while I'm at it?_ "

" _Why did I hire her as my Secretary?_ " Bray muttered to himself, leaning back for a nap.

* * *

 **[Mothership Zeta]**

The Warp was disorienting, but the Familiar sterile atmosphere of Mothership Zeta was welcoming to Catherine. She zipped up her pack, turning her attention to Macready, who had fallen unconscious. She rolled her eyes, grabbing and lifting him up onto her shoulders.

The door hissed and slid open, two Officers walked in and Saluted, their Enclave uniforms clean and orderly. " _Captain._ " They greeted. " _Welcome Back, We've prepared full Data reports for your inspection._ "

" _Thank you._ " Catherine replied, struggling with Macready's weight. " _Prepare a Medical Room for Emergancy Surgery._ "

They nodded, One ran off to do so, while the other helped her with Macready. As they walked the metallic halls, another Officer broke off from Patrol to take Catherine's place. They both carried him to the nearest room with Catherine following right behind.

Someone handed her some clean clothes and a Surgery Apron. When they arrived at the Medical Room, she sent them off and stripped off her old clothes and slipped into the clean ones and Apron. Handing off the Dirty clothes to a passing Officer to be washed, she shuffled around the Medical room for the necessary equipment.

Two Vials of Bio-Gel, 3 Scalpels, 2 Tweezers, and various other Medical appliances.

She set the equipment on a tray and wheeled it next to the Operating Table where Macready lay. She grabbed his wrist, sticking an IV into the Vein there. He winced at the sharp pain, but soon relaxed as some Med-X was pumped into him.

She Cut the bottom half of his Shirt off, revealing his bloody abdomen. She got to work finding and extracting the Bullet Fragments.  
The tiny metallic pieces clattered onto the tray, wiping the blood away and stitching the wounds, Catherine turned her attention to Macready's head. A hole and Gash where his left eye was. She bit her lip, before readying the tweezers.

* * *

 **[** _ **Elsewhere...**_ **]**

Kyle sniffed the air, the dreaded scent of blood filled his nose. It reminded him of Little Paradise back in Alaska. He heard of the Legion, of course. But he was in their capital.

" _Flagstaff, Arizona._ " He said, looking up at the Large sign along the Road. " _Time to find out if they're worth my time._ "

He continued walking, joints creaking as beating filled the air. The ground rumbled as loud cheers grew in pitch. From his isolated walk, he could see large Tents and Buildings, along with a Makeshift arena. It didn't impress him, but it was an interesting sight.

He caught a large group running along the hills just nearby, surprisingly, they were on Horseback...dragging a man along by his wrists.

" _Romans, My Ass._ " The Chosen one scoffed. " _More like the Mongols, I would love to see that._ "

The Beating of hooves grew louder as the large group of legionaries grew closer. On the lead horse, and by extension the one dragging the man, was a Legionnaire in heavy Bronze Armor.

Kyle stopped as they noticed and moved towards him. An eyebrow raised when they split and trampled past him, narrowly dodging the roped man.

The Leader reared his horse, dismounting it. He patted it's mane, sparing a glance at the bound man being dragged.

" _Stay Put, Clepta._ " He warned. Kyle recognized the final word as Latin. Translated, it meant _Thief_.

The armored Leader walked up to him, Standing to his full height. Kyle however, was his height, maybe a few inches taller, so intimidation was out the window.

The stared at one another for a moment.

" _Welcome to Flagstaff, Traveler._ " He croaked, bowing his head. " _I am Ceaser and Former Legate Lanius._ "

" _Kyle Lively._ " He replied, looking bored.

" _Ah, I am familiar with that Name._ " Lanius chuckled, nodding his head towards his Soldiers. " _Your worth a hefty Price...Chosen One._ "

The Soldiers went for their guns, Kyle was faster. A modded Colt pistol in his grasp within seconds, he picked them off quickly, only to be bull-rushed by Lanius. (No Pun Intended)

The Armored Former Legate failed to Predict Kyle's Cybernetics. A single hard punch to his Armor dented the Bronze plating and sent him flying backwards about 10 feet. Instead of falling, Lanius stayed standing, albeit disoriented.

" _Impressive._ " He boomed, chuckling and rubbing the dented chestplate. " _I see a hand-to-hand fight would be in your favor, as well as a firefight._ "

Kyle stared at him.

" _I don't wish to end the lives of anymore of my men._ " He stated calmly, calling and mounting his horse. " _Your welcome in Flagstaff, Chosen One. You may enjoy our hospitality while your here._ "

" _I'd rather not wake up to find my wrists tied to a horse..._ " Kyle snarked, eyebrows raised.

Lanius pointed to the bound man. " _This man is a Thief, stealing from our Slaves._ " He explained. " _That is unacceptable, deserving a capital Punishment._ "

" _You care about your Slaves?_ " Kyle narrowed his eyes. " _That's a new one._ "

" _A great man once told me that you must protect your own, even the Poorest citizen._ " Lanius said, reaching to his Belt Satchel. " _...And even the Travelers in our lands._ "

He pulled a small coin off his belt and tossed it to Kyle, who caught it. He inspected it, it being a Medallion of sorts.

" _Be mindful of that mark, Chosen One._ " Lanius warned, mounting his horse. " _The last Wanderer to receive wasn't as accepting of our ways, He might take it as a sign of Association. Despite his influence on our Culture, he still does not trust a Legionnaire._ "

With that, they Rode off back towards the Arena, to the crowd's applause.

Kyle stared at the coin in a mixture of interest and disgust. He decided to keep it, setting it in his pouch for continuing on the road.

Maybe he'd drop by the Capital Wasteland on the way.

* * *

 **What? I wouldn't kill Macready...Yet. :3**

 **Return of Lanius, Mothership Zeta, Yes-Man, Veronica, and Lanius. Yay!**

 **Nate's armor is cool. Bray's VTOL and Catherine's Spaceship? Better.**

 **Crucial Detail too! If the Enclave is working for Catherine...Then who is the Remnant?**

 **WE'RE OFF FOR MIAMI!**

* * *

 **F.A.Q.**

 **-The VTOL, The Think Tank wanted to make a Verti-Bird cross the Country in less than 2 hours. Bray's suggest? Attach some jets to it. It worked!**

 **-After their Defeat in the Capital Wasteland and the Brotherhood's Corruption, Catherine recruited the surviving Enclave Officers, Scientists, and Soldiers to work with her on Mothership Zeta. No Mutiny has been attempted for the fear of Catherine wiping them out.**

 **-Influence from the Courier turned Lanius from a Brutal Leader to a Brutal yet Just One. The Legion and New Vegas Enclave have an active Non-Aggression Pact and trade regularly. It is just as common to see Legion Soldiers on the Strip as well as NCR Soldiers nowadays.**

 **-Macready's head wound assessment: " _Imagine Carl from Walking Dead._ "**


	3. Chapter 3

**[December 23rd, 2289]**

* * *

 **[New Vegas]**

The VTOL swerved around, narrowly dodging the Spire of the Lucky 38, rising up and to the roof to the Landing Pad. It touched down with a thud, the Engines powering down.

The Side door slide open and Bray stepped out. The Courier breathed in the familiar Nevada air and sighed in relief. It was good to be home.

He looked across the roof to see Veronica, Boone,and Raul waiting for him. He smirked and journeyed across the landing pad to meet them.

" _Hey Boss._ " The Old Ghoul greeted, waving a hand.

Boone nodded in greetings while Veronica rushed in and hugged Bray. The Courier awkwardly returned the hug, gently pushing her off.

" _How have things been, Boone?_ " Bray asked, walking with them to the Elevator.

" _Quiet, except for a few attacks here and there._ " The Ex-Sniper said. " _Installing the Infrared on the Securitrons was a good idea. The Troops are doing good as well, we just-_ "

" _Boone._ " Bray stopped him. " _I meant, How are YOU doing?_ " He gave a sly smirk. " _I know all about you and Cass._ "

The faintest of smiles broke his stone-faced expression, but he ignored it and reached for the Elevator button.

Veronica nudged Bray with her elbow. " _Their Wedding's_ _Tomorrow._ " She whispered, smirking.

" _Aww, My heart melts._ " Bray chuckled, putting both hands over his chest. Boone shot them a glare as they entered the Elevator.

* * *

 **[Mothership Zeta]**

Catherine walked out of the Surgery room, stripping off her gloves. " _Keep Macready on a supply of Bio-Gel and wake him up in about an hour._ " She told a passing Officer, she nodded and walked off. Catherine breathed out in exhaustion, ripping her surgery apron off and depositing it into a nearby bin. She ran a hand through her red hair, looking around the hallway. Only Enclave officers were walking around, with the occasional Doctor or Patient.

Catherine, after deserting the Brotherhood and hearing about it's almost totalitarian rule over the Capital Wasteland, decided Her days of being a hero were not over. She gifted special Beacons to her closest allies in the Wasteland, Beacons that could be used repeatedly. She instructed them that if they or someone else were in dire need for help, they use the Beacon to come up to Zeta for treatment or supplies.

For the past 5 years, there's been a steady stream of Patients and Wastelanders in need.

Which makes this her greatest accomplishment as far as She's concerned.

Catherine walked onto the Bridge, Enclave Officers rushing around managing the systems. It took effort and some favors from Bray, but they managed to translate all the Alien Software into English.

Sally, now a young woman, stood at the Helm overseeing the Desolate Planet that is Earth. She wore a Enclave Officer Uniform, albeit a Darker shade and without the Hat to distinguish herself.

" _Status on Medical Supplies?_ " She asked, hands behind her back in a professional posture.

" _Plenty to Spare, Ma'am._ " A Male Officer replied, looking up from his screen.

" _Good._ " Catherine butted in, walking up to Sally.

" _Attention! Captain on Deck!_ " Sally announced, standing to attention. She was joined by the rest of the Bridge Crew.

" _At Ease._ " Catherine waved a hand, she gave a smirk to Sally. " _How've you been?_ "

" _Just Fine, Miss._ " The blond's sweet smile turned sly. " _How's things with Braaaay?_ "

" _Oh, get your head of the gutter._ " Catherine playfully smacked on her on the head. " _Atleast I've got a boyfriend._ "

Sally stuck her tongue out, stepping down from the Captain's chair. Catherine took her place, taking a seat and relaxing a bit. Blowing a breath out, she pressed a button on the side.

" _Can Colonel Autumn please report to the Bridge? Thank you._ "

* * *

The Elevator slowed to a Halt; Bray and Company stepped out. The Nevada Sunlight poured in from the Lucky 38's windows and into the top floor lounge. Bray took a moment to enjoy the familiar view of the Mojave.

They proceeded to Yes Man's main screen. Swank was there, chatting with the AI.

" _So your ' **Assertive** ' now?_" The Chair man asked, eyebrow raised.

" _Yep!_ " Yes-Man replied.

" _So, If I wanted to take over New Vegas..?_ " Swank suggested.

" _I'd have you maimed, flayed, and hung from the main gate!_ " Yes Man responded, in that same cheery tone.

" _Right..._ " Swank promptly tossed that idea out the window.

" _Hey, Don't go all Benny on me._ " Bray said, walking down the stairs. " _I've got 2 bullets with the names of every person I've met._ "

" _Including me, I bet._ " Swank snarked.

" _Hey, Be Professional, Be Polite, and have a plan to kill everyone you meet._ " Bray recited an ancient saying. " _It's how I live._ "

" _Whatever you say, Boss man._ " Swank shrugged. " _What'd you need me for anyway?_ "

Bray motioned for him to follow. He walked over to the Window, surveying the land to the East. Swank stood beside him, also observing the view.

" _Your friends in the Gator Keys._ " Bray said, nodding out east.

" _Whatta bout 'em?_ " Swank crossed his arms, eyebrows peaked in interest.

" _Can you contact them? Maybe even someone in Ami?_ " Bray said. " _I've got business down there._ "

" _Boss, No offense, but your ' **Business** ' usually involves fighting wars you have no business In._" Swank grumbled. " _But I've got some favors in Animi that I can use._ "

" _Animi?_ " Bray gave him a puzzled look.

" _Yeah, Animi. Y'know, Miami?_ " Swank explained. " _It's not Pronounced 'Am-E'. It's pronounced 'An-E-my'._ "

" _Noted._ " Bray turned back to the Window. " _Anything else I should know?_ "

" _Yeah. They've got some advanced tech down there._ " Swank shrugged. " _Not my Forte, but from what I know is that they've created a cross between Synths and Androids. Complicated Stuff._ "

Bray shrugged. " _I'll Pack my Pulse gun then._ "

Swank sighed. " _Whatever Man, I'll contact 'em but no promises._ " He turned and headed to the Elevator.

Bray continued to stare out the window, feeling the weight of his Duster, a thought snapped into his mind.

" _Yes Man, How many Caps has the Lucky 38 received since re-opening?_ " He inquired, turning to the AI.

" _Hmm...Around Nine Thousand Two Hundred and Forty Eight in Caps, Another Nine Thousand in NCR Currency, and Eight Thousand in Legion Denarius._ " Yes Man reported.

" _Huh, Lanius isn't keeping his Men on a Leash yet._ " Bray Mused, pulling his Sequoias from their Holsters and setting them on a nearby table. " _Does the White-Glove Society still own that Garment Factory in Freeside?_ "

" _They Sure do! I heard business is booming too!_ " Yes Man confirmed.

" _Good._ " Bray stripped off his Riot armor and Duster, leaving him in his Lightweight Leather Armor. " _I need a fashionable suit for the Wedding._ "

" _Did I say you were invited?_ " Boone snarked.

" _I'd show up anyway._ " Bray replied instantly.

" _Of course you would._ " Boone rolled his eyes.

" _By the Way, Isn't that Graham's armor?_ " Bray asked, pointing out Boone's attire.

" _Yeah. You gave it to me when I became Head of Security, Remember?_ " The Ex-Sniper said.

" _Oh Right. I forgot._ " Bray replied, rubbing the back of head sheepishly. " _You gonna wear that and your Beret tomorrow?_ "

Boone remained stone-faced. " _Just the Beret._ "

" _Really? I'd think you'd look dashing either way._ " Veronica joked, managing to get another Smile to crack on Boone's face.

The Ex-Sniper groaned, turning towards the Elevator. " _You guys bring the old me out too much! I'm going to Rita's._ "

As Boone walked off, Bray turned to Veronica in Interest. " _Rita's? Who's that?_ "

" _More of a 'What'._ " She shrugged. " _It's a Cafe that opened in Freeside, It's really nice, Pre-War looking, except for the outside._ "

" _Neat! Do they have Cazadore Omelets?_ " Bray asked giddily.

" _Yep! and Deathclaw Burgers!_ " Veronica replied.

" _Hell Yeah!_ " Bray whooped, running towards the Elevator.

Veronica watched him go, a wry grin on her face. She motioned to Yes Man. " _Just Order a Normal Suit, He never did care for Fancy clothing anyway._ " She looked around then whispered. " _But get me a Nice dress!_ "

" _No Problemo!_ " Yes Man replied, already making the Order.

" _Your terrible at whispering._ " Raul said. Veronica yelped and jumped in surprise.

" _Where'd you come from!?_ " She yelled in shock.

" _Some tricks are hard to forget._ " The Old Ghoul chuckled, turning to Yes Man. " _Get me a good suit too, Tin Can._ "

* * *

The Grey-Haired Colonel entered the Bridge, Catherine swiveled in her seat to greet him. " _Ah, Good evening Autumn._ "

" _With all Due Respect, It is 2 in the Morning._ " Autumn corrected, using that Polite tone Catherine Loathed.

" _Please, Don't talk like I'm your boss._ " Catherine chided him. " _We were enemies y'know._ "

" _With all Due Respe-_ " Autumn began.

" _What Did I just say?_ " Catherine snapped.

" _...Catherine, You are My Boss._ " Autumn sighed. " _And even if you were my enemy, I lost and you Won, and now We work for you. I'd like to not get ejected from the Airlock, thank you._ "

" _Fair Enough, Augustus._ " Catherine conceded his point, swiveling back into her Chair.

Autumn stepped up and stood next to the Captain's Chair. " _Now What did you need me for, Captain?_ "

" _I need you to contact Terminus. See if you can get us a Train to Miami._ " Catherine instructed, sitting up in her chair. " _Butch probably has one in Storage._ "

" _If I may, I don't think requesting assistance from a Gang is all too wise._ " Autumn warned. " _I know you know him, but it's still not a good idea._ "

Catherine waved off the comment. " _Butch has built up that Gang for 12 years now, Atlanta...Terminus, is probably the safest place in the South._ "

" _If that's what you think._ " Autumn sighed. " _Is there anything else?_ "

Catherine shook her head, waving a hand to dismiss him. The Bridge door slid open and Autumn walked out...And Macready walked in.

" _They wouldn't give me a mirror._ " He stated, chuckling to himself. " _How bad is it?_ "

Catherine glanced at his head, his left eye and cheek scarred under the bandages. " _Depends, Did or Did you not like Depth Perception?_ "

" _I could live without it._ " Macready shrugged. " _So that eye's gone?_ "

" _Meh, Just put some Shades on or even an Eyepatch and it'll be fine._ " Catherine joked, standing up.

" _Thanks._ " The Mercenary replied blandly. " _You've seen my hat?_ "

A Officer walked up to him and handed him his hat.

" _Thank you._ " He said, putting on the hat. " _So, What're we doing now?_ "

Catherine stepped down from the chair. " _You. Are going back to that Cliff Mansion place to be with Duncan._ " She said, walking past him. " _Nate has too much on his mind as is._ "

Macready nodded, turning to follow.

* * *

 **[South Dakota.]**

Kyle looked up in wonder at Mount Rushmore, still intact after all these years. Judging from it, a far away mountain had taken the brunt of a Nuke, Protecting the Monument from damage. He looked down the Desolate Road, able to see Motor City and Even the Crazy Horse Memorial.

" _Where are your lands now?_ " He quoted, extending his arm and pointing in the same direction as the memorial. " _My lands are where my dead lie buried._ "

Chuckling to himself, He pulled out his Pip-Boy 2000. He scanned the map, a small Gear icon just north of him. " _Vault 507, Where are you?_ "

He looked through the Trees at the Base of Mount Rushmore, he noticed a glint of metal. " _Bingo!_ " He grinned, setting the Pip-Boy back on his belt and rushing through the forest. " _Hopefully the Armory is untouched, god knows what Vault-Tech did to these people._ "

He walked up to the Familiar Vault Door, the Metal...Unrusted. " _Is...That Polish?_ " Kyle squinted, the door was shiny. As if someone polished it earlier that day.

Before he could inspect it further, Two Machine gun Turrets and Two Laser Turrets popped out from the Concrete, leveling their barrels right at Kyle. An Alarm went off as the Vault door creaked and began to open. Kyle froze and raised his hands in surrender as the door slide back with a screech and rolled to the side. Two Men stepped out, leveling a Plasma Rifle and Anti-Material Rifle right at him.

" _Scavenger, Raider, or Hopeful Wastelander?_ " The first man, a Blonde in Heavy Combat Armor and wielding the Rifle asked.

" _Well...Scavenger, I Guess._ " Kyle shrugged.

" _Ugh._ " The Second man groaned, a brunette in a Power Armor Frame with the Plasma Rifle. " _Listen Scavver, there are 100 People living here as of now, We don't need you here._ "

The First man perked up, placing his finger over his earpiece. " _Yes, Overseer?_ " He listened for a moment. " _No Sir, Just a Scavver._ "

Kyle looked up and noticed a Security Camera in the Corner of the Vault Door looking right at him. The Man listened a bit more, shooting a glance at Kyle. " _What's your name?_ " He asked, leveling the Rifle back at him.

" _Kyle Lively._ " The Chosen One replied. The Man repeated his name into the Earpiece, staying silent as he listened to the Overseer.

" _Yes Sir, We'll bring him in._ " He replied, moving his hand off the earpiece. He motioned towards the Vault with his Rifle. " _Your lucky day, Scavver. Overseer Archangel wishes to speak with you._ "

Kyle dropped his hands, scowling at the two men, before reluctantly following them into the depths of the Vault.

* * *

 **"Well, That's not good." -Understatement of the Century.**

 **Who's this Overseer Archangel? He's sounds handsome though.**

 **Ever hear of the Term "Filler"? That described this very well.**

 **Bass or Coone? I can't decide on the Boone/Cass Ship name.**

 **Ah, The sweet taste of Revenge. Catherine gets to Boss Autumn around now that he works for her. :3**

 **You'll probably notice some Similarities between this and the Mass Effect Series.**

 **The Next Chapter..? Hell if I know, Maybe next week. This is my thanksgiving break after all.**

* * *

 **F.A.Q.**

 **-Swank is correct. Ami is pronounced Animi ( _An-E-My_ )**

 **-The Tunnel Snakes: The current dominating Power in the Atlanta Ruins, now dubbed Terminus by the gangs leader. The Gang is thought to have originated within a Vault somewhere on the East coast before moving south. The Name was kept in relation to their use of the Terminus Train yards. Trains _Tunnels_ and Trains that move like _Snakes_.**

 **-Colonel Autumn is pushing 67.**

 **-Loosing an Eye does not mean your Depth Perception ceases to function, it is just forced to adjust to one eye. Catherine was being sarcastic.**

 **-Vault 507, one of the few Control vaults that didn't end in disaster. It is also the focus of the Popular Vault-Tech Simulator " _Fallout Shelter._ "**

 **-Fact: The First thing Bray did after waking up from his Headshot-induce Coma was to kill of a Cazador nest and make Omelets from the eggs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[December 25th, 2289]**  
 **[New Vegas]**

* * *

Bray yawned, feeling his limbs restricted and heavy with exhaustion. Sunlight blinded him as he realized he was in the Lucky 38. On one side of him was Veronica and on the Other was Lucy, both curled up beside him asleep.

He carefully pulled his arms free and sat up, sliding across the bed to sit on the edge. On the other side of the Bedroom was everyone else, all passed out on Bean Bags and Chairs scattered across the floor, with empty booze bottles and board games strewn about.

A wry grin appeared on his face as he saw Cass, still in her wedding dress, completely unconscious with Raul just infront of her, also unconscious.

Bray pulled off his Jacket, leaving him wearing a Blue Tuxedo Vest and white undershirt. He hung the Jacket on a coat rack, before exiting the room. Feeling a bit thirsty, He decided to head to the Cocktail Lounge. Stepping into the Elevator and clicking the button, He stood blinking for a moment before stepping right out into the Private Bar.

After discovering some old Reactors in the Basement and kick-starting them, the Cocktail Lounge now had Power to actually Rotate like in the Billboards. Bray smirked at the view and jumped onto the moving floor, revolving all the way around until he was looking down at the Strip.

Turning around, he noticed Boone at the Bar, still in his Tuxedo, a shot glass sitting in front of him. Bray stepped up and sat on the bar stool next to him, grabbing a bottle of Scotch nearby.

" _That was a fun Wedding._ " Bray chuckled. " _Didn't know Raul could drink that much Wine._ "

" _Speak for yourself, Boss._ " The Old Ghoul entered the room, holding a hand to his forehead. " _Note to Self, Lay off the Bourbon._ "

Boone grumbled something. " _Don't tell me you've got a hangover too._ " Bray sighed. " _Well, I guess it doesn't surprise me, I mean-_ "

" _Bray._ " Boone glared at him. " _I'm happy..and completely drunk too._ "

The Courier sighed. " _What a sad mix of emotions._ "

That did it, a chuckle escaped the Ex-Sniper. They both sat giggling to themselves for a moment.

" _For Christ's sake, will you guys stop?_ " Raul complained, sitting in a booth nursing a glass of water. " _This headache won't go away on it's own._ "

They both stopped, staring down at their drinks. " _So, When're you leaving?_ " Boone asked, swirling his shot glass' contents.

Bray shrugged. " _Later Today, You got things under control here?_ "

Boone nodded. " _Reasonably, I don't think Oliver will come back anytime soo-_ "

An Explosion rocked the Building, sending Raul sprawling from his booth and causing Boone and Bray to look up unconcerned. They both walked to the Window and looked down.

" _Wow._ " Bray sipped his drink. " _That Was the Main Gate._ "

" _That is unfathomable amounts of stupid._ " Raul groaned as he stood up. " _Well, Merry Christmas to Us._ "

" _Hahaha!_ " Bray laughed aloud, He and Boone both walked off, stopping by the Presidential Suite to grab their gear.

* * *

Meanwhile, On the Strip. A large platoon of NCR soldiers marched through the main gates. The Leader, a Colonel wearing Power Armor, put a megaphone up to his mouth.

" _Attention! New Vegas is to be cleansed of Legion Spies!_ " He barked, Soldiers began rounding Gamblers up. " _We are sorry for interrupting your Christmas Holiday, But You will remain orderly and submit to our Justice._ "

 _ **klik-BAM!**_

The Megaphone exploded within his grasp. He turned in anger towards the direction of the shot. There stood Bray, dressed in full Elite Riot Gear with the New Vegas Enclave Symbol on the breastplate, a smoking Sequoia in his grasp.

" _Colonel Royez._ " His filtered static-laced voice growled. " _Who cares about your Justice?_ "

* * *

 **[Boston Airport, Commonwealth]**

Nate sat on the Crates, the drum of Verti-Birds flying over head barely pierced his Helmet. He could only work as he waited for Catherine and Bray. A few Brotherhood soldiers and Minutemen would drop by to wish him _Merry Christmas_. He contemplated heading over to Diamond City for the Annual Christmas Banquet, but decided against it. He had to find Shaun.

Sniffling, he grabbed a nearby wrench and began working on the finishing touches to the Home-Made VTOL. It wasn't his expertise in building Vehicles, but he had kinda built multiple towns. So he didn't have much to complain about.

The flash of Catherine's warp would've blinded him hadn't his Helmet activated the Bright Flash Protection. He casually looked over to the Lone wanderer, giving a tired wave before resuming his work.

" _Don't you ever sleep?_ " She asked him, rubbing her eyes.

" _Yes, but I'd prefer to finish this now._ " He replied, returning to his work. " _By the way, where's Bray?_ "

" _Probably on his way, I've got us a Ride to Ami. But I need to ask you something first._ "

* * *

Bray slowly turned the Sequoia to face Royez to prevent anymore sudden moves. Multiple safeties clicked off as NVE Soldiers appeared from all around, on top of the junk walls, behind buildings, and a large force flanking from the Freeside gate.

" _Veteran Ranger Riley._ " Royez stated smugly, sarcastically tipping his beret.

" _Don't call me that, you bastard._ " Bray snarled.

Royez chuckled. " _Then who are you? Some nobody?_ "

Bray's helmet targeting system and VATS both pinpointed the weakness in Royez's Power armor instantly. The Bear head draped over the shoulder was armored underneath, but had a small gap that bullet could fit through.

" _My name is_ _Bray. Just a Courier._ " He replied. Royez reached for his sidearm, Bray rattled off his shot first, finding his mark Right in the gap. Royez screamed at the pain, falling flat on his back clutching the wound.

The Colonel's platoon attempted to intervene, but the NVE soldiers behind them quickly rushed in, outnumbering and subduing them.

Bray stood over the defeated Colonel, looking down at him with nothing but contempt. " _Your trying to arrest MY citizens?_ " He half-whispered. " _You better have a Warrant, before I blow your brains out on the tarmac._ "

" _They're Legion._ " Royez spat. " _They don't deserve to live._ "

Bray glared, reaching forward and under the Bear's head draped on his shoulder. He found the Bullet wound...And jammed his thumb into it. Royez screamed aloud, switching and squirming. After torturing him for a minute, the NCR Soldiers and Gamblers watching in horror, Bray stood up, withdrawing his now bloody thumb. " _You guys have alot in common, the Legion said things similar about the NCR._ "

" _You Bas-_ " He slammed his boot onto Royez's wounded shoulder, causing his scream and flail in pain.

" _Pain is a design flaw, Bitch!_ " Bray growled, removing his boot from it's position. " _Your lucky I'm drunk, cause I'm a nightmare sober._ " He snapped his fingers, two Soldiers grabbing the Colonel and hauling him away.

Standard Procedure. Arrest the Leaders and strip the Soldiers of their weapons and offer them free drinks in the Casino, but still charge them to gamble.

It's worked flawlessly since it was thought of.

* * *

The commotion died down quickly and people went about their business, albeit with uneasy stares at their Leader. Bray and Boone leaned against the Lucky 38 doorway to chat. Right on cue, Cass walked out wearing her normal clothes, a deep red flush present on her face.

" _I-I wan-nna g-g-hic-go home._ " She muttered, tipping back and forth. Bray simply patted the Ex-Sniper's back reassuringly as He escorted his newly-wed wife away.

" _I never expected it to be honest._ " Bray muttered, watching the Unlikely couple.

A Casino guard stepped up right after, a dead serious look in his eyes. He was holding a holotape in his hands. " _Swank told me to give this to you, sir._ "

Bray nodded, taking the Holotape from him. He loaded it into his Pip-boy, an Error Message popping up.

" _A video? Interesting._ " Bray murmured, heading back inside.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Bray dusted off his Personal Terminal and inserted the Tape. He leaned back as the Static on the screen faded to video.

There was a Date and other info on the bottom left. " _Miami Florida, Shark Square. December 1st, 2289._ " Bray read it.

The Video displayed a Square Stone platform, a Huge crowd of people, ghouls and humans alike were watching the 3 figures ontop.

The man to the far left was speaking, his black hair short and spiked just like Bray's Blonde hair. " _You think I'm not fit to be your Leader!?_ " He yelled at the other man, who sat bloodied on his knees, his hands bound.

" _Fuck you! Your no Better than Bishop was!_ " He yelled back.

That seemed to trigger something in the Leader, who stepped up infront of him and looked down menacingly.

" _Bow._ " He growled.

The bound man only stared back with equal malice.

The leader looked up. " _Legion. Make him bow._ " The camera focused on this...Machine? What the hell was that thing?

It looked like an Assaultron, but...Different. It's hips were more slender, and it's legs were digitgrade like an Animal's, it wore armor with red streaks along it's arms, which both ended with a 3 fingered hand. It's torso had the same armor from it's sides up to it's chest. It's head...was much different. It had like a hood-like neck and head with a single, glowing eye, like a flashlight, with flaps around it.

The eye flashed, the flaps around it flaring in an expression of anger. It stepped forward, it's slender fingers wrapping around the back of man's neck and forced him forward, his head almost touching the ground. His struggles were useless as the grip of the odd-looking android was too strong.

The Leader turned back to the crowd. " _If you do not bow. You will be forced._ " He warned, head going low. " _But if you are forced...There will be consequences._ "

He snapped his fingers, the Machine's eye flashing again. It's joints whirred as it yanked the bound man's head into it's arm in a deadly one-hand chokehold. It placed it's 3-fingered hand on the side of his head, palm flat against his left temple.

And pushed slightly.

 _ **KRA-ACK!**_

Okay, Bray has Snapped Necks before, It's a common technique for Bounty Hunters, Assassins, and Soldiers, and he's had the fortune of being all 3...

But Jesus **_FUCK_ ** that was brutal. The Man's head was now laying flat on his right shoulder. The Machine dropped the lifeless corpse to the ground, barely regarding it before moving back into it's previous Position.

Swank mentioned Advanced Androids in Ami. But...This machine was several times more deadly than any Assaultron or Sentry bot. This thing had the Motions of a Human, the Strength of a thousand men, and is as efficient at killing a person as an Industrial Robot builds a Car.

The video had cut to static, leaving Bray to think.

* * *

Kyle was held at Gunpoint the whole walk through the Vault, going through several rooms, Noticing many Christmas Decorations, and getting looks from Vault Residents in various attire. It confused him that so many Vault Dwellers would wear things other than their Vault Suits, they grew up here didn't they?

He was forced into an Elevator and after a 2 minute descent, the doors opened to reveal an office. The Overseer stood waiting for him, he had short wavy red hair and Teal eyes. He wore simple clothes for such a high-ranking position...and He had a... _Tail_.

" _Standard Leather Armor, No much protection but with your track record it wouldn't surprise me._ " The Man chuckled, the brown-haired appendage swishing in amusement.

" _X-01 Outer-Exoskeleton, not related to the Power Armor. Beta-Class obviously by the Serial number on your right Elbow Joint. Can lift 20.5 Tons Without stress. Standard .44 Magnum, non-scoped, non-modified. Surprising from you honestly. Neck Tattoo of the Alaskan Regulators, below that is the Latin Word for 'Liberator' which is derived from your destruction of Little Paradise in Anchorage two years ago._ "

" _Wha-_ " Kyle began.

" _Plasma Rifle, Precision based, Not Pre-War, Not NCR made...New Arroyo Markings. Obviously made by you in that case, you wouldn't trust anybody with your weapons._ " His tail swished again, this time in thought. " _Kyle Lively, Known as the Chosen One. 67 years of Age as of October 3rd. Hair Color, Once Dirty-Blonde now Gray._ "

" _Your going to the Gator Keys._ " He Smirked. " _Your Looking for somebody. Your looking for a woman._ "

Kyle gawked at the tail-man as he effortlessly detailed many things about Him, A complete stranger...For all he knew.

" _How...Did you._ " Kyle stuttered in shock.

" _Simple, Mr. Lively._ " Th Overseer chuckled, sitting at his desk. " _I know our fates. And I do not judge them, but I can examine them for all they are worth._ "

" _So your a fortune teller. Is that why your called **Archangel**?_ " Kyle snarked, arms folded. " _and Does that Explain your tail?_ "

Archangel ignored the Question, focusing on his Terminal Instead. " _You will die if you keep walking your current path._ " He stated, teal eyes moving back to Kyle. " _Through Nebraska to North-West Tennessee is Rad-Nado Alley, as the locals call it. Kansas was subjected to a Powerful air and ground-burst nukes, which disrupted the Weather. Anyone who lives around there are either Crazy, a Ghoul, or both._ "

" _So What? I detour through Ronto up in Canada?_ " Kyle asked, spreading his arms in exasperation.

" _Ronto's Gone. As is Troit and Cleve._ " The Overseer said matter-of-factly. " _The Entire Great-Lakes Area was leveled, the Lakes survived for some reason but the entire place is just flat with a charred Crater._ "

Archangel leaned forward, pressing a button his desk. " _Get VTOL-32 ready for immediate departure for Ami, Radiation Shields are permitted._ "

He looked back up to Kyle. " _Our Exploration of the U.S. has led to interesting Trade Deals, especially with the Leader of the New Vegas Enclave. You may meet him in the Gator Keys, but be wary. That Exoskeleton probably won't be helpful 5000 yards away._ " Leaning back in his chair, his tail swished once more. " _Your Chariot awaits, Kyle. Goodbye._ "

" _Right this way, Chosen One._ " The Guard said, leading Kyle away.

Archangel Smirked, tail swishing deviously. " _The Game's afoot._ "

* * *

 **Some People make Cameo appearances in their own Stories. But I take Author-Avatar to a whole new Level. :D**

 ** _Ronto, Troit, and Clev_...You can thank Catherine and her Spaceship for that little incident. **

**Royez, you may remember is the NCR Colonel who you get the Charred Sierra Power Armor from after Nuking the I-15 in Lonesome Road. Bray didn't do that, but He does know him...at least he did.**

 **Quick Explanation on Overseer Archangel: That's Me, as my Avatar is Dragon Ball Z based and as such has a Tail. (You can't see it in the pic.) If it wasn't too obvious. :3**

 **And Finally, The Android...Is a Geth from Mass Effect. I'm not even sugarcoating it, It's literally a Geth soldier (Designed and Named after _Legion_ of course, minus the gaping chest wound.) Read the F.A.Q. for more info:**

* * *

 **F.A.Q.**

 **-Overseer Archangel knows all, If Bray, Catherine, or Nate were to meet him, the introduction wouldn't have been any different. (Aside from detailing THEM instead of Kyle.)**

 **-Originally a Prototype Assaultron, the Androids were meant to convey Human Emotions. Since Miami was virtually untouched by Nukes, the Last 212 years improved on it's design until it was...Too Human.**

 **-Catherine launched a Laser at Earth Accidentally when she First took over Mothership Zeta, obliterating the Irradiated Ruins of Toronto, Detroit, and Cleveland. Casualties...were actually very low.**

 **-Bray Lied, He's actually much MUCH more worse Drunk than Sober. As** **demonstrated.**

 **-The Last couple of years have mellowed Boone out greatly, much to Bray's (and Cass') Approval.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Don't forget to Fav/Review! It helps me focus and keeps me inspired.]**

* * *

 **[Mojave Wasteland, A year after the Second battle for Hoover Dam.]**

Bray stared dead ahead, the taste of whiskey on his tongue. The waters of Lake Mead sparkled, the roar of water running through Hoover Dam deafening. His tired eyes blinked, bloodied hand reaching for his flask. He chugged the alcohol filled container, praying that the numbing liquor would take away his pain.

He winced, a tear running down his bruised face. He was hurting...So...So Much. He thought of all the things he had done...He slaughtered...so many people...He wasn't proud of it. Not one bit. All his friends, all who followed him. Had died a horrible death along the way.

And here he was. With Riches, Fame, and goddamn New Vegas under his rule. Yet his body was damaged...his will worn down...And nobody knew. Not Veronica, Not Boone, Not Cass, Not Ulysses.

Nobody knew the fucking pain he has gone through in this damn world. His parents murdered by his future employers...His Adopted Mother killed by his former tribe...

He didn't understand why the world hated him so much. To kill those close to him and to get him almost killed...He didn't...understand.

That's why he was here. On a cliff overlooking the Dam. It was funny how easy it would be...to just...Jump. And it'd all be over. To escape this hellish world.

He shrugged his shoulders, heavy duster sliding off. The Courier examined himself, arms covered in blisters, scars, cuts, bruises, and bullet holes. Hands covered in dirt and blood. Torso and Back covered in all of the above.

He looked down at his lap, a few tears escaping his blue eyes, falling onto the cracked dirt. He reached to his holster, reliquishing his Mother's Sequoia from it's confinement. He looked at the engraved revolver, memories of countless hunts and patrols with Gilla.

He remembered her soft voice and warm hugs...

The Revolver felt heavy as it began to turn...ever so slightly, barrel aiming towards him...

" _Hello?_ " A voice said from behind. A jolt of surprise ran through his body as he turned to the source. A woman stood there, a red-head with teal eyes behind a pair of eye-glasses. " _Umm...are you okay?_ "

Her voice was filled with concern, obviously wanting to help him, yet she remained glued to her spot. He soon realized that he was still holding the gun towards himself, he let his hand go limp, the weapon clattering to the ground.

" _Er..Yes._ " He finally spoke, his voice hoarse. " _I mean...No...Not really._ "

She walked over and sat down next to him. " _Nice View, eh?_ " She said, a bit lighthearted. He didn't respond. Frowning, she asked. " _Do you come out here oft- **Holy shit!**_ "

He looked at her, surprised at her exclamation. She was staring at his arm and side, obviously at the wounds and scars.

" _Sorry But, Jesus, I've got to patch you up._ " She said, reaching for her satchel.

" _Umm..You don't have to._ " He replied. " _You don't have to waste them on me..._ "

" _Don't be ridiculous._ " She said firmly, peeling back his right sleeve. " _You have to help those in need, even if they'll never repay you._ "

He stared at her in silence as she tended to his arm. He never had anyone give him something for nothing...He had always had done something in turn. It was mutual...Yet he had also done things for nothing. It was his job really.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his shirt pushed up, her finger tracing a jagged cut down his back. " _Man...You must be a regular hero, getting this many battle scars. Even I don't have this many._ " She pulled out some med-x, injecting it into the wound. He didn't even feel the sting. " _Are you a Ranger? Or did you steal that Helmet?_ "

" _What's your name?_ " He asked, head slightly turned towards her.

She blinked at the question, thinking that he wanted to at-least know her before talking about himself. Pushing up her glasses awkwardly, she answered. " _People call me the Lone Wanderer alot...But you can just call me Catherine._ "

* * *

" _Catherine._ " Bray gasped, eyes opening in surprise at a sudden jolt. Ulysses sat across from him, his eyes looking up from his assault rifle.

" _What?_ " His deep voice questioned, eyes narrowed.

" _Umm...Nothing, how far from the Castle are we?_ " Bray rubbed his eyes, standing up and walking to the onboard Gun Locker.

" _We are about to land, if the Computer is to be trusted._ " He replied, setting aside his gun cleaning kit.

The VTOL touched down on one of the many Landing Pads near the Castle, built on wooden platforms over the Water. The Two Couriers stepped off their vehicle and almost instantly knew something was off. Just as they entered the Commonwealth airspace, they picked up a Distress signal from the Castle.

Sure enough, many Verti-Birds bearing the Remnant symbol were flying through the air, most being brought down like flies by snipers using explosive bullets and artillery.

They both rushed into the Castle and to the War Room. They entered to Nate cursing a Storm.

" _Goddamn Motherfucking Cocksucking Bitchfucking Mother **FUCKING FUCKS!**_ " He slammed his fist on a table, easily shattering it.

" _You said 'Motherfucking' twice._ " Catherine deadpanned, sitting on a nearby crate. She looked over to the late arrivals. " _Oh Hey guys, Looking Good, Ulysses._ "

The Historian rolled his eyes at the compliment, walking behind Bray. " _Merry Christmas._ " The Courier snarked, putting his hands in his pockets. " _Have you been a good boy this year?_ "

" _Fuck off._ " Nate growled, reaching for his Magnums, Helmet clamping down. " _Remnant is making a Push for the Castle and those fuckers ain't getting it._ "

A large explosion shook the walls, along with a loud rumble afterwards. Catherine stood up on her crate and looked out through a Grate.

" _The hell? That ship ontop of the Skyscraper just demolished that building._ " She said, a puzzled look on her face.

" _Good, Ironsides is doing his job._ " Nate muttered, he looked up at Ulysses. " _And you are?_ "

" _Ulysses._ " The Former Courier Answered.

" _The General?_ " Nate raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

" _Yes and No._ " Ulysses looked towards the table in the middle of the room, specifically the map of the area surrounding the Castle. " _Where are they attacking from?_ "

Nate placed his finger on the upper section of the map. " _These two buildings, I think they're trying to use their Vertibirds to distract us while they attack from the front._ "

" _No._ " Ulysses muttered, going Tactical mode. " _They're both distractions. They are moving in mostly from that area, but that also happens to be where the Subway Tunnels are. There are tunnels underneath the Castle, Correct?_ "

Nate nodded at his question, understanding what he meant. " _They're breaking in and attacking from the inside out. Interesting._ " He stared at the map. " _How'd you figure that out so easily?_ "

" _There is a reason I'm referred to as a General in New Vegas._ " Ulysses muttered, setting his Colt onto the table. " _I think about what I would do._ "

Nate called for a Minuteman soldier running by, ordering him to gather a large force of Minutemen and Brotherhood Soldiers plus some turrets and Sentry Bots to ambush them.

" _I'll go with them._ " The General said, loading his dual Magnums. " _You two deal with those Soldiers and Vertibirds._ "

Bray and Catherine exchanged glances and shrugged, walking out of the War Room and up onto the Wall. They overlooked the Battleground infront of the Castle, Bray snorted slightly at the hundreds of Powered Armored Remnant soldiers being mowed down.

He reached behind him and withdrew his Anti-Material Rifle, Propping the powerful rifle on the low wall. He crouched down, his helmet's iris glowing Red as the Targeting and Spotter system activated, and peered down the scope.

" _So Catherine, I never really thanked you._ " The Courier said, squeezing the trigger to blow a Soldier's head clean off. " _For...Y'know, helping me and patching me up._ "

" _Oh really?_ " She put her hands on her hips. " _And what brought this up?_ "

 _climp-climp..._

" _Umm...Well._ " Boom, there went another. " _Just a bad dream. Bad memories and all that._ "

 _Climp-climp..._

" _Mm-Hm, that's a really shitty reason._ " Was her reply. " _But...Your welcome._ "

 ** _Climp-Climp-Climp!_**

" _Do you hear tha-_ " Bray's rifle was knocked aside from Nowhere, a white 3-fingered hand gripping onto the ledge. The stone cracked as it's owner pulled itself up. Bray scurried back as one of those Androids perched itself up infront of them.

" _The **FUCK** is that!?_ " Catherine yelled, preparing her Power fist.

It's chassis was pure-white, it's flashlight-like head far slimmer, the eye a purple color. It's fingers were needle like, it's knees backwards, perfect for climbing and running on all fours.

It sat perched on all fours, one of it's back legs hanging off behind it. It's purple eye studied them for a moment, the eye flaps changing to an angered expression. And in a shocking display, it's eye, and by extension it's entire head, separated into four mandibles and let out a chilling screech.

It sailed through the air, slamming into Bray and pinning the former ranger to the ground. His helmet knocked clean off, He was forced to stare this thing in the eye. It reared back, preparing to drive it's sharp fingers into his chest.

Lucky for him, Catherine came in and knocked the shit out of it with a full on Power-Fist punch to side. It practically did a back-flip midair and landed back on all fours, it's claws grinding into the Stone to stop itself. It let out another screech, white blood leaking from a crack where her fist connected.

Just as it rushed towards them, an Explosion rocked the walls, making it stumble, allowing Catherine to avoid it and punch it clean across the face. It scrambled away, now between Bray and Catherine, head bleeding the same white blood as it's torso.

" _Hold on, We're on the way!_ " Someone yelled from behind him, a quick glance revealed 2 Minutemen and a Brotherhood paladin advancing to assist them.

Just as he turned his head back, a white blur passed him and Catherine at blinding speeds, the Android gone from it's former position.

He scrambled to his feet, whirling around just in time to watch as the Android ripped them to shreds, their screams short-lived. It slit the two minutemen's throats and sliced their hands off in a heartbeat, then, following up by grabbing the Paladin by the head, crushing his helmet and head with one hand.

It's white chassis stained with blood, it turned away from the " _Distraction_ " and back to them.

" _Hey!_ " Someone yelled from behind it. The android turned, allowing Bray to see Ulysses behind it, sleeveless duster blowing in the wind. In his hands an Unfamiliar weapon, a Katana with glowing red streaks on it.

" _Fight me, Machine._ " His guttural voice growled, taking a stance with his Katana held high. The android stared, as if confused that a Human would outright challenge it with no fear, and with a sword no less.

A mechanical chirp shook it's body...like it was laughing. It reared back and, with it's insane speed, charged the Historian.

A clean swipe of the claws, a decapitating strike, was met with the flat of the blade. Sparks flew as the metals collide, the Android stepping back from the force while Ulysses held his ground.

It's eye-flaps flared in surprise and anger, it swiped several more times, each time Ulysses blocked. The final one was a full force downswipe, meant to break the annoying blade. Ulysses whirled, passing under the Android's arm. A faint whistle echoing in his ears as the deadly claws glided past him.

He righted himself, bringing the Katana down on the Android's elbow, cutting clean through. It tumbled back, staring at the stump in shock, the metal searing hot from the red energy streaks on the Katana.

Ulysses didn't stop there, he advanced forward, sidestepping a surprised and frantic swipe. This time, he cleaved through it's thigh.

The new lost limb registered, it fell backwards, rolling onto it's front, and began crawling away with one hand in an attempt to escape.

Ulysses barely regarded the pitiful act, bring his boot down onto it's back, cracking it's chassis.

" _Die._ " He raised his Katana. " _And forever run cold._ "

He plunged the blade deep into the Android spine. It howled one final screech, a mixture of rage and pain, before falling down dead.

The Historian withdrew his sword, sheathing it on his hip, the glowing red blade fading. He looked over to see Bray, still prone on the ground, looking at him shock.

" _What?_ " He questioned, kicking the dead android. " _It's just a machine._ " He walked over and held out a hand to help him up. The Courier took it, still staring at Ulysses in disbelief.

" _Seriously,_ " Ulysses muttered. " _What?_ "

" _Since **WHEN** can you do that!?_ " Bray exclaimed, partly in anger, partly in surprise. " _And **WHERE** the hell did you get that Energy sword!?_ "

Ulysses rolled his eyes, holding up a finger. " _First off, I train everyday. You should know that, You are my sparring partner._ " Another finger stuck up. " _And second, It's called ' **Rising Sun** '. It's an Energy Katana I got from the Gun Runners a year ago._"

" _You Dick!_ " The Courier grated his teeth. " _Why didn't you tell me they had Good shit! I want a Energy Katana!_ "

" _Your Welcome._ " Ulysses snarked, turning away. Nate rushed up to them.

" _We drew them back and collapsed the Subway tunnel, We should be good now._ " He turned to look at the Android on the ground. " _The fuck is that?_ "

Bray sighed heavily, grabbing his helmet off the ground. " _I've got a video you guys might wanna see._ "

* * *

 **Eeeeeyy...I'm back!**

 **Been planning on bringing Ulysses into this. He will join our Heros on their journey. He will be that background supporting Character who is actually more Badass then most of the Protagonists.**

 **And of course...With long delays comes big announcements.**

 **Ever since I started _Welcome to the Commonwealth_ saga, bringing the Protagonists together to fight a common foe. I really wanted to do a _Skyrim/Elder Scrolls_ version.**

 **And Lo and behold. I took time and I've got the First Chapter ready! But I need your help, I haven't decided on the Title.**

 **As of Now, I am going with: " _Of Fire, Steel, and Allies._ "  
Of course, if you have a suggestion for the Title, feel free to PM or put it in a Review! Thanks!**

 **There will be no FAQ sadly, but I will be happy to say that I am bringing back the Schedule!**

* * *

 **Schedule:**

 **-Of Fire, Steel, And Allies: Chapter 1 (Sunday)**

 **-War-Torn South: Chapter 6 (Next Friday)**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Make sure to Fav and Review!]**

* * *

The Courier grinned, like a cat that just caught it's prey. He smacked the queen of diamonds onto the table, completing his deck.

" _And that's caravan._ " He said in triumph. " _Hand it over, sucker!_ "

Catherine glared daggers, brushing a pile of caps over the table and to Bray's side. He happily scooped them up and put them in his own pouch.

Nate looked back from the cockpit of the VTOL at their game, eyes dulled slightly from lack of sleep. He was never one for Wasteland games, especially the complex Caravan which was played by merchants. He preferred poker and blackjack.

He kicked his feet up on the Dashboard, staring out the cockpit window as the environment zoomed past. He noticed several towns in the distance, some beaming with electricity, others darkened blots on the landscape.

" _You remember them?_ " Bray asked, walking into the cockpit and taking a seat in the pilot's chair. " _The towns?_ "

Nate narrowed his eyes in thought, looking out the window again.  
" _Umm...Maybe._ " He pointed out a few places. " _That's Bridgewater...Over there is MiddleBorough._ " He pointed past Bray to the Coast. " _And over there is Plymouth._ "

Bray looked to where he pointed, a large glowing city met his eyes. " _Oh, Neat. Have you been down here?_ "

" _To Plymouth, yes._ " Nate grumbled, leaning back in his chair. " _The other places? No._ "

An awful sound met their ears, both turning in their seats...To find Catherine asleep in a cot and snoring loudly.

" _She do that often?_ " Nate asked, bewildered.

" _No._ " Bray muttered.

They both leaned back in their seats, staring out the viewport.

" _So, what did you do back then?_ " Bray inquired, throwing his arms behind his head.

" _Back then?_ " Nate cocked an eyebrow.

" _Y'know, before the war._ "

" _Oh, I was a Soldier._ "

Bray shot up from his seat.

" _You fought in the war!?_ " He almost yelled, slack jawed. Nate blinked, unsurprised by the reaction. " _Dude, you've got to tell me! What the hell was it for!?_ "

Nate let out a suffering sigh, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. He had told this story many times.

" _Protecting Freedom. The American way of life._ " He blew out a cloud of smoke. " _The Reds...Kept pushin and pushin. Somebody had to stop them._ "

" _Amen._ " Bray smirked. " _You were kickin ass 200 years before we were even born._ "

Nate chuckled, grinding his cigarette in the ashtray. He laid back for a nap before they got to Atlanta.

* * *

 **[An Hour Later.]**

He awoke to an explosion. The VTOL tilting to the right. He almost flew out of his seat, bracing his hands against the door.  
He pressed a button the on side of his neck, his helmet extending from his neckguard and covering his face.

The HUD informed him that the VTOL had suffered a direct impact from a RPG, the right engine was gone.

Staggering from the cockpit, he saw Catherine holding on tight to the handstrap on the roof. Bray was at the side door, shooting off a M1 Garand at unknown assailants.

" _Nate! Grab hold!_ " Catherine almost screamed. He reached from the straps, grabbing the closest one. Bray slammed the side door shut, grabbing hold as well.

" _ **Brace!**_ " He roared, holding tight and bracing for impact. Catherine and Nate did so as well, a rising screech accompanying the action, followed by darkness.

When he woke, his HUD told him that his armor on his left leg, right arm, and stomach were compromised. A flashing red light illuminated the dark interior of the VTOL. He looked down, a piece of rebar sticking out of his abdomen.

" _F-fuck..._ " He hissed, the pain finally registering in his mind. Searching through his belt, he pulled out some Med-X and a Stimpack. Injecting both into his wound, before yanking the protruding object object.

His faceplate flew up as he vomited blood, the pain slowly fading away as the Med-X kicked in. Some metal next to him creaked, he peered across the red-streaked room to the side-door, the door being pulled off.

A hand blindly reached in, grabbing a hold of his arm, and pulled him out into daylight. His faceplate came down quickly, adjusting to the light to not damage his vision.

The first thing he saw was Bray and Catherine looking down at him, repeatedly saying his name.

" _I'm up..._ " He mumbled, placing a hand to his head, pushing himself up on his elbow. " _Christ, my head._ "

He stood up, looking around. They were in a large trainyard, the VTOL embedded in a nearby building. Various Tracks stretched for miles, a city was in the distance.

" _We're near Terminus._ " Catherine sighed in relief. " _Thank God._ "

Bray and Nate weren't as calm, both scanning the environment. Whoever shot them down was obviously not gonna let them just walk away.

" _The Bridge._ " Nate said, pulling out his Deagles and taking several pot shots at the nearby rail bridge. Sure enough, a body toppled over the rail, landing with a splat.

They quickly moved to Cover, more hostiles making themselves known by returning fire. Rifle Rounds and Shotgun slugs embedded themselves into the VTOL's Hull, narrowly missing the Wanderers.

" _Jesus Fuck!_ " Bray hissed, a bullet almost grazing his shoulder. " _How many are there!?_ "

" _Dammit!_ " Catherine yelled over the noise, bringing her rifle to bear. " _Atleast thirty!_ "

" _Forty-Two._ " Nate corrected, his HUD working quickly. He stood up, dual wielding his Deagles, and promptly racked up several headshots. " _Thirty-Eight._ "

 _Tink tink tink!_

All three looked down to see a grenade poised at their feet. Time seemed to slow dramatically, all three running from cover as fast as they could. The VTOL exploded brilliantly behind them, sending them all sprawled out on the ground, shrapnel stabbing into their skin and armor.

Nate groaned, pushing himself up. He felt something being jabbed into the back of his head, the subtle _click_ of a shotgun making him freeze.

" _That's some hi-tech armor, friend._ " The Raider whistled. " _It's a shame you're gonna loose it soon._ "

Two more Raiders grabbed him by the arms, hauling him up to face a force of more than thirty raiders. Bray and Catherine were dragged over next to him.

" _What should we do with 'em, boss?_ " One asked. The leader Raider regarded Nate and Bray indifferently, but took interest in Catherine.

" _Ooh, We've got ourselves a hottie._ " The Leader stroked the Lone Wanderer's cheek, making her squirm in disgust. " _Kill those two and bring her along. But Strip her first._ "

Bray held back a chuckle. " _Careful Pal, she'd sooner bite your dick off than consent._ "

" _I wouldn't put it past her._ " Nate muttered.

There was whistle in the distance, causing all of them to look up in confusion. " _Was that what I think it was?_ " One Raider said, a hint of fear in his voice.

" _No, they wouldn't care about these poor saps._ " The Leader barked. " _They keep to themselves._ "

" _Who're they?_ " Nate questioned.

" _The schmucks that run Terminus, but you don't have to worry about that._ " He smirked.

Another whistle, the Raiders seemed Very Nervous.

" _Strip her!_ " The Leader ordered. Catherine attempted to struggle, but it was pointless. They began grabbing at her armor and vault suit.

" _Computer..._ " Nate whispered, low enough so nobody heard it. " _Activate Hydraulic Exoskeleton, set strength to 31 pounds._ "

The computer beeped in acknowledgement, a bar of progress taking up his left field of vision. Another whistle, Much closer made the attempted rape all but stop. Every single Raider Frozen in fear.

A train rounded around a nearby corner atop the bridge, the Engine heavily armored, a series of Cabins and Flatbeds taking up the rear, all of which carried many heavily armored and armed soldiers.

As they took aim, Nate's suit suddenly jolted with power. He yanked his arms down, outright breaking the arms of the poor raiders who were holding him. He grabbed Bray and Catherine, smashing the heads of several Raiders into paste on the way.

With his friends in tow, he quickly rushed into the VTOL, pulling the door shut just as the Train reached them, a hail of bullets accompanied it.

All they heard were screams of the Raiders and various thumps of corpses hitting the ground. After about five minutes of continuous fire, Nate's HUD deemed the area free of Hostiles.

Nate kicked the door open, standing out in the light. The Soldiers had rappelled down the Bridge and were sweeping the area, kicking the Raider's bodies to confirm kills.

Bray and Catherine joined him, the former helping the latter put her clothes back on. Nate stepped over to block her from the view of the Soldiers. One walked up to them, peering at Nate through his greenish visor.

" _You're friends of Butch?_ " He asked, pointing his rifle into the air, he had a thick southern accent. Nate nodded, recognizing Catherine's friend's name. " _Well Shit man, you do know how to make an entrance. Taking on ol' Ogre's gang like that._ "

" _It wasn't exactly intentional._ " Nate shrugged. " _But It happens._ "

" _Damn Straight._ " The Soldier said bewildered. " _Name's Sergeant Hades, Terminus Task Force. Co-Leader of the Tunnel Snakes._ "

" _I'm Nate, that's Catherine and Bray._ " Nate pointed behind him.

" _Sarge! Look who it is!_ " Another soldier hollered, Hades turning to face him. The soldier holding up the Raider's leader from earlier by the hair, blood staining his dead face.

" _Well I'll be damned!._ " Hades hooted, flipping up his visor. " _Ol' Ogre finally kicked the bucket! Hell, Nate, We outta pay ya._ "

" _That won't be necessary._ " Nate waved a hand, an itching pain making itself known on his back. He turned slightly, looking down his side. Hades took notice and looked at his back.

" _Whoa Man, you've got shrapnel in your back._ " He said, putting a hand on his shoulder to look closer. " _Some of it's in your armor, but the rest is diggin into your flesh._ "

" _Yep, I noticed._ " Nate rolled his shoulders, the pain almost tripled.

" _We'll get you to the City._ " Hades motioned them to follow. " _Getcha patched up._ "

Nodding Tiredly, the three followed behind him through the crowd of Soldiers and corpses. They climbed up the nearby hill and onto the Bridge, hopping onto the Train. They were escorted into a Cabin and told to take a seat to rest.

As the train began to move, the remaining soldiers quickly hopped on, pumping their guns into the air and firing off shots.

" ** _Tunnel Snakes Rule! Tunnel Snakes Rule!_** " They chanted, occasionally getting cut off by the whistle.

" _Heh...Things haven't changed much._ " Catherine mused.

Nate nodded tiredly, the last thing he heard before blacking out was the train's final whistle.

* * *

When he came to, he was laying on a medical bed. His armor was still on, but with bandages wrapped around it, several stimpacks and Med-X needles were on the tray next to him. He sat up, rubbing his head at the ensuing headache. Bray and Catherine were on Beds opposite of him. The ward was small, with just the three of them in it.

" _Morning sleepy-head._ " Catherine chuckled, her entire torso covered in bandages. Bray had gotten similar treatment, but to to her extent.

" _I haven't slept in like...a week._ " Nate muttered, rubbing his eyes. " _Give me a break._ "

The doors to the Ward opened, a man in a armored leather jacket walked in. Nate and Bray didn't recognize him, but Catherine sure did.

" _Hey, Catherine!_ " Butch grinned. " _You miss me?_ "

* * *

 **[In Text-To-Speech MLG Voice.] I'm back. What is up, bitches? *DAB***

 **But seriously, how's everybody doing? School has kicked my ass around the corner and back again. I nearly didn't even finish this on time. (Personal Deadline was Noon Tomorrow.)**

 **Catherine has dealt with situations like this, but has had the luck to not _Actually_ be raped. (Bray typically rescues her or she manages to escape.)**

 **And we're in Atlanta, aka Terminus! Home of the Tunnel Snakes! (Who are Scientifically proven to Rule.)**

 **I'm now working on the Skyrim version of this Series (Of Fire, Steel, and Allies.) Make sure to check it out! Thanks!**

 **Next Chapter will be out either next week OR Early March. (I'm getting the Switch and Zelda: Breath of the Wild, so Updates will be spotty.)**

 **No FAQ today, sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[December 27th, 2289.]**  
 **[Terminus, Georgia.]**

* * *

The cityscape of Atlanta seemed virtually untouched by the bombs. The hustle and bustle of the prewar City remained even 212 years later. Pavement barely chipped and overgrown plants cleared away by several years of restoration. All thanks to a greaser who grew up in a Vault.

Nate was impressed, but not by much. Holding a cigarette up to his lips, he took a final puff before grinding it out in an Ashtray.

" _Ready?_ " Hades smirked, waving his rifle. " _We'll check out the Underground for some Passports into Ami. Catherine and Bray will stick with the big man._ "

The Sole Survivor nodded, following closely behind the Defacto co-leader of the newly dubbed Terminus. They nearly dodged cars and shop criers as they descended into the bowels on the city, closer and closer to Five Points, where the entrance to the Underground was.

Nate occasionally noticed entire Squads of black armored Soldiers from the so called Terminus Task Force. They marched in uniform, much like the Minutemen, but most rushed past him, Laser Rifles read to fire. They wore full helmets, which seemed quite familiar.

" _See that?_ " Hades pointed as they crossed the bridge into the chimerical district. Nate looked over the rail to the expansive highway that twisted through and under Terminus. " _That's the **Killbox** , Ferals and other morons will take this route. We just line 'em up and fire._"

Right on cue, another squad of black-armor soldiers showed up to replace an idle group on guard duty. When Nate pointed them out, Hades was all too happy to explain.

" _A city as big as Terminus is bound ta have Trouble._ " Hades explained, waiving the Squad past. " _We're the SWAT team basically, I call us Death Troopers._ "

" _I Knew that armor was familiar!_ " Nate snapped his fingers in realization.

" _Hell yeah! There used to be this Huge convention down here called DragonCon. Funny thing is, We found a bunch of Star Wars costumes, refitted them with actual armor, and distributed them as needed._ "

He scratched his chin, the small stubble barely noticeable. _"I actually wanna give Catherine some Death Trooper Armor for her crew on Mothership Zeta. That'd be fuckin Awesome!_ "

Nate grinned, he liked Hades, he was a good soldier with crazy ideas...Much like him.

A chuckle caught in his throat as a loud alarm began blaring, like the screams of the damned, people stopping what they were doing to hit the dirt as fast as they can.

Hades stiffened up, eyes wide with alarm, throwing an arm back and slowly backing him up to a wall with an overhang. " _Today of all fuckin days, stay against the wall._ "

The alarm was deafening, Nate shut his helmet instinctively, it's systems tuning out the noise before picking up another. A high pitched whine coming from overhead that soon turned into a roar. He glanced out to see two flashes of gray then black against the sky.

Two Jets and Two Stealth Bombers.

His _HUD_ didn't detect any bombs being dropped, aside from a quiet F-Bomb courtesy of Hades. But the City defenses didn't seem to care, especially when several Anti-Air turrets adorning various skyscrapers opened fire on the aircraft.

In the shade of the building, he watched the fighters make several passing runs, narrowly dodging the rounds shot their way. Suddenly, one of the jets strafed left instead of right, it's cockpit consumed in flames as it spiraled out of control, missing buildings and crashing just outside of the city in a ball of fire.

Upon realizing they were down a man, the rest of the planes made swift turn, breaking off their current run and shooting off to the West.

Beside him, Hades let out a sigh. " _That's what happens when you **PRACTICE** , ya idiots!_" He yelled up to a nearby AA group, waving with his rifle. " _Let's move on, shall we?_ "

" _What was that all about?_ " Nate's helmet opened up and folded back into his hood. " _I haven't seen many Fighter jets, much less Stealth Bombers._ "

" _Ah._ " He waved a hand. " _It's just those bastards in Orleans, real fuckers they are._ "

Nate's eyebrows raised in interest, obviously seeking more information on the topic. Hades rolled his eyes.

" _Bastards believe Voodoo caused the War, whole city is flooded like Venice because of the sins of mankind._ " He scratched his head. " _They've got good weaponry, like those jets, but they're actually friendly most of the time. Until the assholes in Ami told them we worshiped Bad Voodoo._ "

" _They don't like that?_ " Nate asked.

" _I reckon so, considering they bombed the hell out of the convention center without warning._ " He stopped walking, staring at his feet. " _We lost alot of people that day, my brother included._ "

Nate frowned. " _I'm sorry for your loss._ "

He waved a hand. " _Forget it, I shot down the planes that did it by myself. He's been avenged._ " He resumed his pace. " _Now, let's get ya that passport, Five Points is right up here._ "

The Underground was the definition of slums, with old Arcade machines and shops littered about. Groups of kids ran about, with parents nearby. A pit formed in Nate's chest upon seeing that.

They were offered Jet, Psycho, and various other drugs on their way through, before reaching a...Tropical-themed store, obviously a Hawaiian themed guide booth before the war.

The desk clerk had short hair in a ponytail and wore a red Hawaiian shirt, he stood in between two plastic palm trees, a nearby radio playing some upbeat drums as he read a magazine and smoked a pipe.

" _Akoni._ " Hades greeted with a nod, the clerk looking up from his reading material, smoking wafting into their faces. " _We need three passports to Ami._ "

His eyes glanced to Nate, then back to Hades. " _i kekahi koa?_ " He murmured, just low enough for Nate to barely hear it. " _Au e i makemake koa ma kou hale kai._ "

" _Yet you deal me?_ " Hades replied to his phrase.

" _Huh?_ " Nate looked confused. " _Is...He speaking...Hawaiian?_ "

" _Ole, ka mea, ka L kini oe hupo._ " Akoni retorted, taking a puff from his pipe.

" _What?_ "

" _Oh no ka pono o ka haku!_ " He rolled his eyes, blowing out smoke and reaching under his desk, pulling out 3 passports. " _Au e waiho ia ma ia. E hawi mai iau i kekahi 'ike no kia mau mea._ "

" _Nate Logan, Bray Riley, and Catherine McCarthy._ " Hades instructed. " _Stay is indefinite._ "

Akoni's hands flew over the documents, marking each one precisely, along with an official signature at the bottom. He carefully folded each paper into a leather pouch, handing it off to Nate when he was done.

Hades slid over three bags of caps. " _Pleasure doing business with you._ "

" _ai shit a me ka make._ " Akoni deadpanned.

" _What?_ " Nate said once more.

" _Eat Shit. Die._ " He went back to his magazine.

Before he could say anymore, Hades was ushering him away. Just as they stepped out, he whispered.

" _You owe me three thousand caps._ "

Nate gave a grin, stepping out in the daylight...The sound of gunfire in the distance...

* * *

 **Akoni Translation: (Looking this up on Google Translate will screw the sentences up.)**

 **" _i kekahi koa?_ " = " _A Soldier?_ "**

 **" _Au e i makemake koa ma kou hale kai._ " = " _I don't like Military at my Booth, Hades."_**

 **" _Ole, ka mea, ka L kini oe hupo._ " = " _No, It's Russian you moron._ "**

 **" _Oh no ka pono o ka haku!_ " = "Oh for the love of the Maker!"**

 **" _Au e waiho ia ma ia. E hawi mai iau i kekahi 'ike no kia mau mea._ " = " _I'll leave it at that, What's the Identification?_ "  
**

 **" _ai shit a me ka make._ " = " _Eat shit and Die._ "**

* * *

 **Fun fact: Akoni means "Invaluable" in Hawaiian.**

 **I am NOT DEAD! Hallelujah!**

 **But updates are getting S _sssssllllllllllllllooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww..._**

 **I was in Atlanta the other day, in the Underground, I ended up being heckled by this guy speaking Native Hawaiian. It was freaky as shit, cause I thought it was Latin, so I started speaking Latin to him and we just confused one another.**


End file.
